


A Still Point in a Turning World

by paceisthetrick



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceisthetrick/pseuds/paceisthetrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character sketch of Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Still Point in a Turning World

His entire life has been errant, as close an approximation as possible of that blissful state of infancy where consciousness equates with desire and past and future have no meaning. He sheds ties to the human world the way he sheds his skin every month, being born again to start anew. Gypsies live in the company of their caravan but he is a lone wolf, different to his own kind by virtue of what he is. His mother is his constant companion but that is more by necessity than choice. He is her “little honeybun”, an infant in need of feeding and comfort.

He does love her, he just marvels that they are related.

He is interested in people the way he is interested in angels and insects, he likes to study things to learn what he can. A true intellectual, he is barely literate in book-learning but his sublime comprehension of the ancient mysteries of the universe makes his cousin wonder if he were present at its birth. He senses things with his Swadisthana chakra and for the most part his interpretations are reliable. He understands that the way upward and the way downward are merely two paths and that to live in the present moment as does the canine species is to contain past and future.

He is as timeless as the upir, free of ascent and decline.

His Swadisthana has led him to create an extensive Hierarchy of Shit He Could Live Without and he is quite certain the mercurial Roman Godfrey is at the pinnacle. He is fascinated by the creature and equally worried. He fears intimacy as much as he fears cages. His cousin’s comment “You run to her to flee him” makes him want to run away and the accusation that he is a werewolf killer gives legitimate cause to Swadisthana perception and he and his mother leave Hemlock Grove with the intention of never returning.

He shaves his head – an act of penance as well as disguise.

But the time he spends on the run is not contained in the present. It is a constant reliving of the past -- the immediate past -- and questions of "what if" that could lead to a different future.


End file.
